


and i don't want you  to go

by alittleunstable



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleunstable/pseuds/alittleunstable
Summary: This was not at all what Lena expected.





	and i don't want you  to go

Lena stares at the walls of text surrounding her, page after page of migraine-inducing legal jargon and honestly, she doesn't know what to make of half of it. This particular contract is beginning to look like more trouble than it's worth, especially after the seven meetings it had taken just to get to this point with Palmer Tech. She rubs her temples and reaches for her glass of water, placing the two little white pills on her tongue and washing them down with a wince. She's considering calling for Jess to dim the lights a bit, the harsh glare drilling into her skull, when the doors to her office are thrown open and she only knows one person extra enough to open both doors just to enter the room.

'Kara.' She can't help the warm smile that appears on her face, Kara's presence is like a warm blanket, always soothing and so easy to fall into. 'to what do I owe the pleasure?'

Kara seems to startle at the piles of work on Lena's desk, looking from them to the brunette with growing alarm. 'I'm so sorry, you're busy, I should have called first, I just,' she frowns, deep and frustrated, and then glares at her hands, 'I...'

Lena furrows her brow and stands. 'Is everything alright?' She watches, analytically, as Kara glances up at her, cringes and then looks down again, and shakes her head.

'Lena, there's something that,' she forces herself to look back up at Lena again, and Lena can see the hesitation, the anxiety in her posture. She's unusually stiff, shoulders held in tightly, hands clenched so forcefully that her knuckles are turning white. 'Something that I need to tell you,' she finishes, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

Lena almost laughs. Almost. She can see how stressed the girl before her is, and she knows it's a huge step for her, but Lena isn't a fool. They're glasses, not a fantastic disguise.

'I know, Kara. You're-'

'No!' Kara interrupts, almost frantic now. 'Let me say it. Please.' She releases her grip on her hands and steps forward, fingertips landing rather timidly on Lena's desk. They're eye to eye now, and Lena sees something she did not expect. Tears. Karas eyes are watering, and she chews her lower lip to stop it from trembling, and she's worried now, because she's never seen her best friend this upset before. Oh, she's seen Kara cry. She's seen Kara sob and once, throw things, but this is different. Kara looks so afraid. Lena wants to reach out and touch her, but she doesn't know what that will do, so she waits.

'Go ahead. It's okay,' she prompts, after another loaded moment of silence, and Kara nods, mostly to herself, and then opens her mouth. She flounders for a moment, before finally building up her courage.

'Lena, you're, you're my best friend in the world, and I can't lose you, I can't,' she punctuates this with the balling of her fists on the desk, her eyes speaking much more than her lips.

'And you won't, I promise you.' Lena responds emphatically, searching kara's face in confusion. Surely, surely she wouldn't think that her being supergirl would change a single thing? Did she really think that it would end anything between them? Suddenly Lena realises that that must be the case. Honestly it doesn't bother her at all, in fact it almost amuses her, how oblivious to how obvious her secret identity is, but seeing the distress in Kara is awful. She wants to interrupt her again, just tell her that yes, she knows, and no, she doesn't care, but she knows Kara won't allow that.

'For weeks now, I've just been thinking so much, I just can't stop, and I know that I have to say something now before it gets any worse but I don't want you to hate me. I don't want to ruin what we already have,' Kara whispers, her whole frame shaking. Lena covers her fisted hands with her own, feeling them relax under her touch. She raises an eyebrow at Kara, and Kara sighs. 'But the thing is, Lena, I'm in love with you.'

Lena's jaw drops.

**Author's Note:**

> So um. This is some stuff I wrote with my brain. I'm sorry lmao.


End file.
